This invention relates in general to computer networking and in particular to efficiently distributing components among a number of computing devices connected to a network.
In the field of computer networking in general and of Internet service providers (ISPS) in particular, the computational work is generally distributed among a substantial number of relatively inexpensive computer systems. The deployment of a large number of computer systems generates a need to effectively manage and control the various systems. A considerable amount of interconnection between the systems and supervisory equipment may be necessary in order to achieve the required management and control.
Generally, a single small computer has been employed to operate as a server. A drawback of this approach is that the computers employed are generally multi-function machines whose equipment and functionality incurs costs due to the equipment itself and due to the physical space required to house the equipment. The narrow dedicated task of operating as a communication server makes much of the equipment and functionality of a general purpose computer unnecessary. A wasted expense is therefore being incurred in the server systems of the prior art.
The square footage occupied by equipment at Internet service provider sites is an important cost factor for Internet service providers. Accordingly, where space is being occupied by equipment not necessary for operation of server equipment, money paid for such wasted space represents an ongoing wasted expense for the service provider. Such a wasted expense may be very economically detrimental in the highly competitive ISP market. A way to avoid such wasted expenditure is therefore desirable.
One prior art approach to reducing the expense associated with the square footage required for servers has been to miniaturize the componentry of server-computers and the boxes housing the servers as much as possible. Unfortunately, for many components, limits are encountered making further miniaturization either impossible or cost prohibitive. Certain devices such as power supplies and voltage converters (referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9cconvertersxe2x80x9d) are among the devices for which miniaturization beyond a certain point causes the increase in expense of the components to surpass the cost savings experienced by any reduction in required area enabled by the reduced component size. In other cases, reduction of components beyond a certain point is unavailable due basic physical laws.
Therefore, it is a problem in the art that prior art servers generally employ general purpose computers having a range of features which are not productively employed by the servers.
It is a further problem in the art that extraneous equipment and features of prior art server computers cause Internet service providers to incur costs which do not benefit the provision of Internet access.
It is a still further problem in the art that extraneous equipment and features cause prior art server computers to occupy valuable square footage without providing any benefit to the ISP.
It is a still further problem in the art miniaturization efforts as applied to server computers experience limitations due to physical lower limits on the size of certain devices.
It is a still further problem in the art that certain prior art miniaturization efforts are cost ineffective because a point is reached at which further miniaturization costs more money than is saved by the associated reduction in square footage of the server footprint.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a system and method which efficiently distributes equipment and functionality between a central interface device and a one or more server modules, or communication modules, in a communication network so as to employ minimum space and incur minimum expense for each module and for an entire particular networking operation or integrated server system. Where prior art devices employed a plurality of computing modules containing redundant equipment and functionality, the inventive mechanism preferably operates to concentrate such redundant equipment and functionality in a central device or base station to as to reduce to a minimum the equipment and functionality remaining in the one or more communication modules or servers. In this manner, economies of scale may be achieved by deploying a single centralized device in place of a plurality of similar devices distributed among a plurality of communication devices or modules.
Herein, a combination of a base station or other central interface in combination with one or more connected modules interacting with the base station is referred to as an xe2x80x9cintegrated server system.xe2x80x9d Individual communication devices operating as servers are referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccommunication modules,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccomputing modules,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cserver modules.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cprocessing componentxe2x80x9d is used herein to denote a component, preferably located on a server module which serves a core function of the module such as communication and computation.
Herein, the term xe2x80x9cservicing componentxe2x80x9d is used to denote a component which serves a support function on a server module including but not limited to providing power and removing excess heat from the module. Preferably, servicing components may be located on a base station or other centralized device and provide a function on a server module via an appropriate connection. Centralization of such servicing components in the base station preferably enables reduction in the size and expense of the server modules.
Cost savings may be achieved by deploying server modules whose functionality is well matched to the single dedicated task demanded of them, rather than employing general purpose devices such as personal computers which include a substantial amount of equipment and functionality not relevant to the server function. Further cost savings may be achieved by reducing the size and power consumption of the various server modules. Reducing the size of the server modules may substantially reduce costs because of the substantial cost of physical space in many networking environments, including ISPs.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive mechanism may be applied to server systems generally deployed at Internet Service Provider (ISP) sites. A combination of a base station having various centralized operations and one or more server modules having a minimized set of functions may be efficiently substituted for the prior art practice of employing a separate small computer system for each server. Such a distribution of resources enables far greater miniaturization of the server modules than is possible with servers consisting of stand-alone personal computers and the attendant cost reduction owing to a reduction in required square footage at the ISP sites. Generally, components which either cannot be reduced in size beyond a certain point, or which are prohibitively expensive to further miniaturize, are those most efficiently centralized within a base station.
In a preferred embodiment, power devices may be productively centralized at a base station and power lines directed out to a plurality of computing modules. Herein, xe2x80x9ccentralizingxe2x80x9d refers to disposing a particular piece of equipment in the base station and then preferably omitting this piece of equipment from the one or more communication or server modules connected to the base station. Preferably, such centralization enables the integrated server system to have one piece of a particular type of equipment in a base station thereby enabling a same or analogous piece of equipment to be beneficially removed from all of the server modules connected to the base station. It may be seen that the process of centralization may produce considerable economy by both avoiding the capital cost of the component in each of the server modules and by reducing the amount of space occupied by each module, wherein such space reduction leads to further cost reduction for Internet service providers. In certain cases, further economy may be obtained by reducing the energy consumption of the overall integrated server system and thereby reduce the electrical utility expense associated with such energy consumption.
Preferably, both primary and backup power supplies may be centralized at a base station and appropriate power lines connected between the base station and the various server modules to supply each module with required operating power and backup power in case of interruption of the primary or main supply. Converters may also be centralized in the base station thereby enabling lower and thereby safer voltage levels to be employed by the base station to power the various modules.
In a preferred embodiment, cooling equipment may be advantageously centralized in the base station. Fans, or other air flow equipment, and associated air flow paths may be advantageously centralized by locating a fan in a base station and disposing a plurality of modules in communication with the base station and with each other such that a single air flow path can simultaneously cool the plurality of modules. The cost and space requirement incurred by disposing a fan in each computing module is thereby avoided while still providing an effective cooling solution. Preferably, the reduced amount of equipment in the modules (the omitted fan included) operates to reduce the overall cooling burden thereby reducing associated power consumption and the cost of the same.
In a preferred embodiment, certain communication functions may also be advantageously centralized thereby diminishing both the complexity of and the amount of cabling required for a collection of modules. For example, a prior art arrangement may involve connecting a user data LAN cable to each of a plurality of computing modules or communication modules. This traditional arrangement would require that a separate cable extend from each of the computers or modules to a central location thereby requiring large number of connections and a substantial total length of cabling. In the present invention, a single high speed user data LAN connection may be made to a base station which is in physical contact with the plurality of server modules. Data traveling on the single high speed LAN connection may then be directed to and from the appropriate modules employing an appropriate protocol. In this case, there would be both control data and user data LAN connections on the base station for attachment to the modules. One exemplary protocol for communication to the various modules is IEEE 802.3 100 bT Fast Ethernet. Preferably, the system will be upgradable to support Gigabit Ethernet when support for copper-based interconnect is widely available. It will be appreciated however, that the present invention is not limited to the deployment any one communication protocol.
Such centralization of network communication connections preferably reduces the number of cable connections required, the total length of cable required, and the overall complexity of the network. Furthermore, operation, maintenance, and repair of the totality of the hardware at the ISP is preferably beneficially affected by the reduction by the reduction in hardware and interconnection complexity presented by the inventive approach.
Therefore, it is an advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that the individual modules contain equipment dedicated to a networking function and omit extraneous features and equipment, thereby avoiding the direct expense of such extraneous equipment as well as the ongoing expense of the square footage such equipment would otherwise occupy.
It is a further advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that the expense and technical difficulties associated with miniaturization of components is avoided by removing selected components from the individual server modules and centralizing the function of such components in base station or other central interfacing device.
It is a still further advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that selectively removing selected components from the plurality of server modules reduces the capital cost of the modules.
It is a still further advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that omitting selected components from the plurality of server modules reduces the footprint of each of the modules thereby reducing the cost of space incurred by the ISP for a given number of modules.
It is a still further advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that power consumption of the simplified server modules is reduced over that experienced by general purpose computers of the prior art.
It is a still further advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention that control, maintenance, and repair of the totality of equipment at an ISP site may be simplified by reducing the total number of components and cabling connections required for operation of the various server modules.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.